The Cancer Center is requesting Development Funds to support recruitment, pilot projects, and two developing Cores. The projects and Cores will strengthen the Cancer Center by addressing specific research needs, increasing its value to the local community, and promoting collaboration among investigators. ? Recruitment: We are requesting funds to facilitate key appointments in collaboration with departments over the next five years. ? Pilot Projects: We are requesting funds to support a multi-investigator pilot project award on an annual basis. ? Developing Cores: We are requesting funds to support two developing cores: Investigational Pharmacy and Pharmacogenomics.